Talk:Athame Doctrine
Page Name Whenever the page for the planet Athame is created, I anticipate we'll have to add a disambiguation page and change the title of this to something like "Athame (goddess)." TheUnknown285 11:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Picture Sorry for not adding a picture. I didn't have one at the moment. I would think a picture of the statue would be ideal. TheUnknown285 11:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Delete Proposal This article has little purpose and serves only to repeat what can be easily covered, and actually has to be covered elsewhere. Therefore, this article is redundant and needs to go. Lancer1289 13:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : I oppose the deletion of this article. There is a pretty sizable amount of information regarding Athame. It would also seem difficult to keep all of this information in the same place without messing up the flow and format of articles due to the amount of information and the need to add spoiler warnings; for example, if you're editing the religion section of the asari article, you'd need to add an ME3 spoiler tag just to mention the fact that Athame was actually a Prothean. Finally, this is a fairly important character who involves not one but two major races in the Mass Effect universe and plays a not insignificant role of sorts in a core mission of the third game. If there's an Ian Newstead article, then there should be an Athame article. TheUnknown285 13:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with The Unknown. 17:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::As just a casual reader of this wiki, I found this page quite helpful and can't think of a good reason why it should be deleted. Jimeee 11:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now that I've experienced that mission in ME3 for myself and cleaned up the article, I oppose deletion. The material here is best covered in its own article than compressed into a smaller section elsewhere. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal fails 4-1. The article will stand. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Move Proposal Seeing as we don't have many (god) or (goddess) mentions in other titles, it seem that renaming the article to Athame Doctrine or Athame (Religion) would be more clear and will distinguish between the historical character and the planet's name. --silverstrike 06:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the move proposal. In the later sections of this article, Athame Herself is rarely mentioned, as the article covers the mythological history of the asari and the Prothean's involvement in their advancement. So long as Athame as in the title, I believe it should be renamed, rather than moved or compressed into another page. --The Milkman | I always . 06:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I still vote to delete this article entirely, but since I have to live with it, it should be the first option. Lancer1289 18:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I oppose. This is as much an article about the Prothean-Athame/asari-goddess as it is about the worship of her. I also propose another change. I think this article, not the planet article, should be called "Athame" while the planet article should be renamed to "Athame (planet)." The character Athame plays a pretty big role in the background of the series as well as indirectly in ME3. The planet doesn't play much of a role at all. TheUnknown285 23:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :This proposal is for renaming the article, not whether or not we should keep it (scroll up to see the discussion about the failed delete proposal). :I see your point, but this is a separate move proposal (feel free to propose it) and has no bearing on this discussion/voting. --silverstrike 06:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal passed 3:1. --silverstrike 11:27, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Etymology? Are we entirely sure that the name "Athame" derives solely from the Wiccan ceremonial dagger? Because one could also point to the similarities between Athame and the Classical Greek goddess Athena. Also, it's not far off from "Athanasius" the name of a revered saint in Coptic Christianity, and that name, incidentally, means "immortal" in Greek... -- Gnostic 01:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC)